Two Seconds
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When Raymond finds himself in Dayton what will become more kind to people or remain cold heated. He gets back to New Greenich but he can't forget the girl she met there. And when he is in need of help who will come to save him? Will, Sylvia, or the Girl that helped him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I truly loved In Time so here is a story based on Raymond Leon my favorite character. If you like this chapter please leaves a review and thanks for reading!

The car sat silently in the dark street. Cold grey eyes peered out from within waiting. His unknown associate rarely disappointed him. For a split second he turned on the dashboard of the car, thumb sliding over the numbers of the clock that gave a soft glow inside of the vehicle. 'One minute to go' he thought tapping his foot impassionedly. With ten seconds to go he switched off the lights inside.

Tap, tap, tap… heavy breathing was everything in that moment. The man that was chasing the person was hot on their heels, out for revenge, but more than that the sheer thrill of the chase. The initial runner who was in front made a sharp turn into a dark alley, their pursuer followed knowing he had them cornered.

Sitting back and relaxing Raymond could see someone sprinting fast down the road. 'Someone's really got you cornered this time' he thought with a smile. The figure was approaching his car quickly in two seconds they reached the car blocking the road. This was no issue for them though, they simply jumped and slid over the hood of the sturdy timekeeper car and continued down the street. That was his cue, turning on the bright's of the car and stepping out onto the pavement. Turning for one second he saw the figure turn toward him for one second to look at him with their shocking green eyes before turning again and running into the darkness.

A young man who looked rather punk stopped in their tracks when they saw the timekeeper in the street. Shocked the man couldn't move from it. Giving a short sigh of amusement Leon stepped forward and said "You know your rights, you've heard them before Mr. Kelly" with that he walked forward and snapped cuffs on the man.

"Up late last night Leon?" asked Sally, a member of the force for ten years now. "Maybe I was, but at least I was spending my time apprehending a wanted criminal, unlike you" he said walking forward to look at the time zones, noticing that little had changed from last night. Sighing he walked to his room at the top of the building, with a view of the city. Looking down at his cases for today he took a deep breath, grabbed the file and walked out the door to do his job, like he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, hope you enjoy this new chapter, feel free to review and thanks for reading!

Sylvia's hand was shaking; trembling beyond the point that she could hold the gun she was holding. The barrel still hot from the round she just fired. Will Salas rushed to her side and took the weapon from her grip. "I'm so sorry" she muttered, "I didn't mean to shoot him" Sylvia continued. "I know" Will reassured her as he walked over to the downed time keeper. He wanted to get out of this area as fast as possible; he knew staying here would draw unwanted attention to them. Out of mercy he had given his opponent some time and left him bleeding on the pavement.

Leon was aware that staying in his current position was like suicide, but his body was refusing his demand of movement. He could feel the warm sticky blood seeping down his shirt and the hot ground beneath him and blazing sun above him. He was just starting to sit up when a large burly man who had been watching the entire scene play out walked over and kicked the Timekeeper in the ribs. The black haired man saw a flash of white correlated to the pain he felt as he fell back onto the street. He momentary blacked out as the other man placed his leg over his chest making it hard to breath and grabbed his arm like a vice grip. At this point Raymond blacked out from the blood loss and pain. The sandy haired man who was looming over him had drawn quiet a crowed as he took minutes and seconds of his time which was already low to start with.

The was a form dressed in black pants and a grey hoodie with very short cropped hair and the beginning of a tattoo showing of the portion of her exposed neck and collar bone. When the people saw this they smiled and made way for the person. Some even gave a slight bow, as they made way to the center of the circle. Clearing their throat the person called out "Hey Dwight, how about you get off the poor man, he looks like he can't take your weight" in a definitive voice. There was a harsh laugh as the man got up, dropping Raymond's arm. "Why should I Samaritan" he called the title with a sneer "All that people like this do is cause our city to rot" he shouted hitting the downed man again in the side. "And if I let you take this one, what's going to stop you from taking time from the children, those who can't protect themselves" they said moving quickly to the Timekeepers side to prove her point. Dwight's face wrinkled with anger. He started walking threateningly toward the much smaller person but a single look from their eyes caused him the stop punch that air in rage and turn and walk away. "Stay out of my sight, or next time I will do something you will regret" this statement from the unknown person caused the man to quicken their pace. The hooded figure knelt down and picked up the downed man in black and picked him up, this in itself was impressive because one would hardly think they could carry anything with their petite form.

Raymond woke up with a start and a burning pain in his side. He breathed deeply trying to subdue the pain in his mind. He raised his arm which he now noticed was covered in a sweater he most defiantly did not own and was not wearing last he remembered, he pulled down the grey sleeve to see Three hours and twenty seven minutes, time he did not have before. The man quickly pulled down the sleeve to the jacket because he was becoming more aware by the second that the room he was in was incredibly cold. Cold and dark, he was on a hard mattress on the floor that seemed to be a small apartment. There were windows barred and a bright light outside that was being partially blocked by a thick curtain. Outside the dim room it appeared that dawn was on the horizon. He fell back down onto the makeshift bed again trying to control his breathing.

There was a bang on the door and Leon pushed himself back into a uncomfortable sitting position. There seemed to be a key inserted in the lock and the door swung open. The silhouette of small person could be seen, they seemed to be breathing deeply by the rapid movement of their chest. They closed the door with a clank. The Timekeeper tried as quietly as possible to rise, to not the figure know he was awake, the attempt was futile as the person said "Your shot, movement is ill advised, and you're pulling the stiches out as we speak" while turning on a small lamp illuminating the room further. Leon looked at the boy standing by the window. At least from the back he looked like a boy, even though they seemed to have a high voice. He assumed this was to do with the age of the individual in the room with him.

He turned town the man in the bed giving the Timekeeper a good look at his face, which was angular with piercing green eyes, they wore black pants and a grey hoodie, with short hair. "It's going to be light in around an hour, I've called New Greenwich, it takes about an hour to get here, you would know that of course, your colleagues should be here then" they said turning around and writing something down on a slip of paper. They walked over and knelt down and placed it on the floor in his reach. "They're headed for this corner a couple of streets down from this building. Your uniform is in the next room but I recommend not putting it on, black draws attention in these parts, and not in a good way. You should be safe here until you need to leave for your friends" they continued until the Timekeeper coughed loudly" he asked without thinking "Why is it so cold in here?" before holding his tongue, "Can't afford the heat" was the response then they continued saying "Speaking of which, I need to go, work and stuff" they said moving away from the Timekeeper into another side room. They came back with a duffle bag and gave one last look to the man before simply leaving the room and the man alone.

"There he is, come on move up, he looks like he's about to fall over, damn it" the last part was muttered Timekeeper Jaeger as they moved toward their comrade. Kors opened the door for Leon and the man almost fell into the car, once the door was closed the car sped off away from the run down area of town. "What happened to you" Kors yelled as he started slipping up Leon's jacket because of the blood seeping through the layer of fabric. Leon raised his hand signaling he did not want to talk about it, but resigned to the fate that Kors was going to check his injuries. Leon was just amazingly surprised that he had made it out of the ghetto alive, he had no clue if the person who he had spoken to was telling the truth or not, but it was his only chance and he took it. Now that he was in the car all he wanted to do was fall back asleep… (To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I've had so little time to write anything, but I am avoiding homework so here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review.

Raymond Leon was sitting at his desk in the office he had in the central headquarters of the Timekeeper division. The files on his desk were not very exciting but he was trying his hardest to pay attention to the tiresome work, this was until there seemed to be a commotion on the ground level of the building. The man rose and looked out his window to the pavement below. Jeager and Kors seemed to be pulling in a very violent person who was trying with all his might to escape, somehow the figure appeared familiar so he swept out his small room and quickly down the flights of stairs to the glass atrium of the modern building.

"Stop struggling you little punk" Kors stated grappling the boy even harsher as they moved down the marble floor. "He's very strong for such a little thing" laughed Jeager looking at his partner struggle with the ornery youth. "Heads up Jeager" Kors said as Leon approached them. "What is the meaning of this?" stated the head Timekeeper as he looked as his usual partners; he seemed very unamused while looking over the detained boy trying to figure out who he was. "We found the punk that kept you in the ghetto, we thought that you would want him detained" was the statement Jeager gave. Raymond looked at the boy once more and he was indeed the same person he had seen before. "Who the hell told you I wanted that" he said angrily. "Well we assumed" repeated Kors before Leon cut him off. "Yes you assumed, I'll talk to you two later" With that he took hold of the boys left arm and began walking toward an interrogation room with the boy. He did not struggle with the superior officer but why was yet to be seen.

With the doors closed in the small room Leon had the boy sit down and he did also across form him. "What is your name" the Timekeeper asked, with little harshness in his tone. "Levi" he replied un- hesitantly, and your age? The older man continued asking "twenty" Levi answered back. With a sigh Leon got up and began pacing the room in thought. He continued to do this for a few minute until he said "The two officers who took you were wrong to do so, would you tell me what happened?" he asked. "It was early in the morning I was returning home from work when I was met with the two men you spoke of, they took me to their car without reason, after an hour I arrived here, that is all that transpired over the past seven hours" was the younger boys reply. "Is this your first time out of Dayton?" Raymond inquired causally whilst filling out some reports on his two co-workers. Levi nodded his head slightly indicating that this indeed was his first time out of that area.

Another minute or so pasted and Leon rose again. "If you wish I can have you back in Dayton in less than thirty minutes, but we are in serious need of someone who knows that part of town. My own men get lost in the back alley ways most days. I guarantee that you would be paid more here than where ever you work in the ghetto" the face that Levi gave Raymond made him say "This is not a joke, it would mean a higher pay and housing without cost" he said seriously. "Could I possibly walk around for a minute, get some air and think about what you've just said?" the younger in the room asked. Raymond nodded his head and thus the boy was out in the cool air, free of dust smoke or foul odors. Although the many people that passed him gave him strange looks the prospect of a new city, a life away from tragedy and sudden death of friends that no longer exit he decided to give it a go. He was ready for a new life, or at least willing to give it a try.


End file.
